1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the present disclosure relates to a needle threader of a sewing machine which inserts a sewing machine thread into a needle hole of a sewing needle, and the sewing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various needle threaders have been proposed to thread a sewing needle of a sewing machine. For example, JP H08-173676 A discloses a needle threader that includes a threader hook having a hooky part formed at a tip thereof to capture a thread. This threader hook captures a thread tensioned by a thread holding mechanism near the needle hole of a needle, and is retracted from the needle hole, thereby performing a needle threading operation.
In the needle threader, the threader hook retracted from the needle hole is moved upwardly with respect to the needle hole in order to further surely draw the thread from the needle hole. Through this upward motion, the thread is released from the hooky part of the threader hook due to frictional force at the needle hole and the weight of the thread itself, and the needle threading operation completes.
When, however, the hook captures the thread, the tension of the thread tensioned by the thread holding mechanism near the needle hole becomes eased. Next, when the hook capturing the thread is retracted from the needle hole, since the thread is released from the thread holding mechanism, the tension of the thread rapidly decreases. Hence, when the hook is retracted from the needle hole, the thread may be released from the hooky part of the hook, and the needle threading operation may complete with the thread being only slightly drawn from the needle hole.
The thread only slightly drawn from the needle hole remains near the needle hole. Accordingly, it is necessary for a user of a sewing machine to complete the needle threading operation by pinching the thread near the needle hole and by drawing it. Hence, the needle threading operation is a bothersome operation for the user. In addition, when attempting to pinch the thread near the needle hole, it is difficult for the user to pinch the thread without touching the needle, and thus a safety is a remarkable technical problem in this case.
The present disclosure has been made in order to address the above-explained technical problems of conventional technologies, and an objective is to provide a needle threader of a sewing machine and the sewing machine which can surely draw a thread from a needle hole.